


Everybody Loves Doctor Who

by Keziah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I take prompts! Hit me up at keziahm.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	1. You Know It

“What are you reading?”

“Nothing.” The answer came quickly as Myka shut her computer and spun around in her chair. “What’s up?”

Claudia paused. “Nothing?” She grabbed the laptop off Myka’s desk and darted out of Myka’s room. “Claudia!” Myka yelped, and ran after the young girl. Claudia easily broke into Myka’s computer, so when  Myka caught up with her it was to see Claudia grinning broadly. “The Paternoster Gang fan fiction?”

Myka straightened up. “The best characters on that show, and you know it."


	2. It's a Scientist Thing

"It is totally possible!"

"Jemma, I'm the engineer in this relationship, and it totally isn't. Even if the paradoxes didn't get you . . ."

"The paradoxes work themselves out!"

Skye coughed in the doorway to get their attention. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing!" The two scientists quickly turned.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with the case, because if it does . . ."

"Oh, no." Jemma assured her.

"We were just . . ." Fitz ran his hand through his hair.

"Discussing a theory." Simmons finished.

"Uh huh." Skye looked at the two. "What theory?"

Jemma blushed and mumbled, "The feasibility of building a TARDIS."

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Hit me up at keziahm.tumblr.com


End file.
